


Bleeding Hope

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angel Healing, Anger, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Fist Fights, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, Headaches & Migraines, Healing, Holding Hands, Hurt Dean Winchester, Insomnia, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Pain, Poison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Resentment, Restraints, SPN Genre Bingo, Soulmates, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Dean gets poisoned on a hunt and is close to dying. In order to save him Sam and Cas see no other way than to make a decision that could tear them apart, even if Dean survives. Since Sam is Dean's brother, he can't do it, so Cas has to.





	Bleeding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Poison/venom  
> SPN Genre Bingo: I hate you  
> SPN Kink Bingo: Soulmates  
> SPN Dark Bingo: Resentment  
> Dean & Cas Bingo: Fuck or Die

 

“I’m not sure this is the right way to do it, Sam.”

“I know, but he’ll die.”

It was hard for Dean to focus on the voices through the ringing in his ears and the pounding in his skull. He could barely make out the outline of two people in the corner of the room.

“Maybe we can find someone who can help.”

“It would take too long, Cas. I’m sorry, but I don’t see any other way out of this.”

The blurry shapes looked at him and for a few seconds it was only the sound of Dean’s rapid breathing that broke through the sounds in his head.

“I know it’s too much to ask, but Cas, I can’t do it. You know that, right?”

Do what? Dean didn’t care. If they could stop his head from exploding and his chest from burning, he was okay with anything. For every second the weight on his chest got heavier and it got harder to breathe and soon he would lose what little sight he had left.

“Sammy?”

Dean must have closed his eyes for a moment, for he didn’t see Sam come over before he felt his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Dean. You hear me?”

Dean thought he turned his head towards the sound of Sam’s voice, but he couldn’t force his eyes to stay open long enough to be sure.

“Sam? Where… what?”

“It’s me. Dean listen. We’re in the infirmary, you got poisoned. Do you remember the redhead?”

Dean wasn’t sure. He remembered a woman, maybe a redhead, but that could have been days ago. He did remember the sex though, at least in bits and pieces.

“Am I…” Dean tried opening his eyes again, but the light was becoming too bright. It would tear his brain in half if he tried for too long. “Am I going to…”

“No!” Sam’s hand cupped Dean’s cheek and his voice got close enough that Dean didn’t have to see to know exactly where Sam’s eyes were. “Cas can help, but you have to go with us on this. There’s no other way. Trust me, I’ve tried to find one.”

The movement when Sam lowered the backrest of exam table, sent Dean into a whirlwind of colors and he desperately reached out for something to hold on to. Sam’s hand caught his and the other big palm landed on his shoulder.

“Easy, Dean.”

“The light.” Dean needed to see, but now that he was on his back it was impossible even to try for a second.

The bright red behind his eyelids got darker for every lightbulb he heard break. When he finally dared to try to see, only one in each side of the room was working. Dean’s headache got worse for every second he had his eyes open and his world was more blurry than before but he still recognized Cas who was standing by his feet.

“Can’t he…? Himself?”

Sam joined Cas and started removing Dean’s shoes.

“He can barely hold his head up. Besides, we’re running out of time here, you need to…”

“I need to do it properly.”

Even in Dean’s state he could hear that Cas had to do something neither Sam or he wanted him to, and Dean was sure he didn’t want it either, but if it was the only way he was going to survive, he would just have to take the pain.

Something metal was clicking on the foot end of the table but Dean couldn’t see that far any more.

“Use these. I’ll tie his arms, but then I’ll leave you alone.”

Dean couldn’t see what Sam was talking about, but it didn’t matter, because the next second, he took Dean’s hand and tightened something around his wrist. Dean had trouble focusing on the fast movements and tried to pull his hand away, but even without the muscle and joint pains he wouldn’t have been strong enough.

“We can’t allow you to fight Cas. We don’t have time.”

Sam wrapped tied the strap tight around Dean’s other wrist and pulled them both over his head and fastened them on the end of the table. With his arms like that it somehow got easier to breathe but it wouldn’t be long before he would use all his strength to keep the air flowing again. The first, almost deep, breath lightened the headache slightly and his head dropped to the side and rested on his bicep.

“Sam?”

Sam buried his fingers in Dean’s hair and lowered himself so he was within eyesight.

“Are you leaving?”

It sounded pitiful, Dean knew that, but if he was going to die, Sam had to be there.

“I can’t be in here. Just trust us, trust Cas. And Dean…” Sam put his other hand on Dean’s chin and Dean fought through the pain in his head and chest to get a clear image of Sam’s eyes. “…it’s okay to pass out.”

* * *

Dean tried to see Cas, but when he made the smallest effort to lift his head it was like the ceiling came down, crushing his entire body.

He felt Cas’s hands on his belt, opening it.

“Cas?” Even Dean’s own words were hurting him now.

“I’m sorry about this Dean.”

It didn’t take much effort for the angel to pull Dean’s pants off, but Dean hadn’t foreseen that his underwear was pulled off with them. This was not the way the angel should see that part of him for the first time. He tried voicing his dismay and embarrassment, but he only managed a disapproving moan.

The lower part of the table disappeared and Dean’s legs was left hanging helplessly awkward of the end. He growled out in pain from the strain of his hip joints but had no strength to lift his legs. Cas took hold on one of Dean’s shins and lifted it slowly up to rest on something. Only after Cas had strapped it tight in place and started lifting the other, did Dean’s mind catch up to what Cas was trying to do.

Cas had already seen his dick, why the hell would he need to see his ass too? Dean tried to kick his leg loose but he was no match for the angel. He couldn’t even muster up strength to try and pull himself further away by the straps on his hands.

“I’m very sorry.”

Dean wasn’t sure if it was him, or if it was Cas’s hands shaking, but he could hear that Cas wasn’t lying. He sounded more sad than scared. Sam had been scared. Scared in that way where Dean could hear in his voice that this was going the wrong way fast, but Cas just sounded broken.

It got harder to breathe, maybe it was the confusion, but he’d known it would happen anyway. Painful and loud explosions was going off in his head and it couldn’t be long before his brain would break through his skull. He didn’t think he could feel his arms or legs anymore, but just as he thought he would pass out, there was a hand on his inner thigh.

“I had hoped you would be unconscious, but I can’t risk waiting any longer.”

Every cell in Dean’s body came together and made him jump when Cas’s fingers wrapped tightly around Dean’s dick. Something wet and cold was poured on him and Cas’s hand started stroking him. This was all kinds of wrong. The pain in Dean’s head had taken over and made him completely blind and with his joints aching and his lungs burning from lack of air, he barely felt the touch, but it was the only thing he could think of.

He tried shaking his head but wasn’t sure he was moving enough for Cas to notice. The second hand touching him blocked even the tight strokes of his dick. The fingers smearing lube on his ass moved fast and when Cas added a pressure, Dean’s lungs let him free a pathetic cry. Dean gave up on trying to control his chest limiting his breathing and ended up in a painful coughing fit, that almost tore him in half. Cas was going to fuck him. Not the way he’d dared to dream in a few weak and drunken moments. No, he was going to do it out of need. Out of pity, and when neither of them wanted it. Screw breathing; he would give anything to pass out. He would rather that they’d let him die.

A finger broke through his ring and somehow, Dean became aware of the tears rolling from both eyes towards his ears. It didn’t hurt, but Dean was not okay and he would shout and scream at Cas if he could.

Assessing time wasn’t a skill Dean could rely on in this situation, and he’d never been with a man before, but even in his haze of sensations and horrible emotions, he was sure that Cas hadn’t used more time than needed to smear the lube inside, and with no preparation, there was no way his body was ready to do this either.

Even with Cas’s hand working Dean’s cock hard, a part of Dean’s mind had held on to the small hope that this would be a procedure of some sort. A horrible and embarrassing procedure but at least without a part of Cas inside of him. That hope shattered with the new pressure against him. There was no doubt what Cas was doing. Dean tried not to think about the angel standing between his legs, moving closer and unrelenting working his already hard cock inside Dean’s ass. The promise of more pain was worse than the pain itself. The pictures, of how this must look, flashing before Dean’s eyes, took up most of his energy and threatened to make him throw up.

The objecting groans and cries filled Dean’s throat but didn’t make it out. He was sure he was shaking his head, he felt it hitting his upper arms, locked in place, framing his face. With every thrust from below and every try to shout, he got more dizzy. The room was spinning faster no matter what he did, so he could might as well keep fighting. Maybe he would end up passing out from it, but he seriously doubted that he would be that lucky.

Again the time-thing was difficult, but this time it felt like hours. An eternity of painful movement he wasn’t in control over. Slowly, his headache subsided but now he didn’t want to see. He could hear Cas breathing heavily and feel the strokes getting more uneven. He didn’t need to see the angel working hard to get through his task, but Dean especially didn’t need to see his own muscles shuddering and his dick hard and leaking in Cas’s hand.

The loud and real sound of the first cry braking through surprised Dean, but soon he was moaning loudly and tried desperately to control his breathing so he could make real words.

“Stop.” The word was small and it took Dean multiple breaths to try again. “Please… Stop.”

“I had doubt, but it’s working.” Cas was winded but he talked just as controlled and collected as he always did. “I am going to finish this.”

Dean knocked his head back and briefly looked at the ceiling before squeezing his eyes tight with the next thrust.

“Cas, it’s…” He turned his head to the side and failed in reaching and biting down on his arm. “This is insane. Stop!”

The faster pace was answer enough. Dean’s legs were shaking, his fists were so tight they were hurting and he could swear he felt the restraints give a little. The endless pounding became more present as the weight on his chest gradually disappeared. His joints hurt more than ever with the added strain from his muscles trembling and fighting the restraints. Moaning in despair and frustration, he was sent into a wave of spasms. A, somehow familiar, warmth rushed through his arched body but as soon as it crawled up his chest and neck, he felt every limb give up and he fell hard back on the padded surface. The dark was accompanied with a surprising cold, but before he could shutter, the pain left and he lost contact with the world.

* * *

His head was still heavy and his body lethargic, but there was no pain. Maybe that’s why he didn’t notice that something was moving, at first. Everything was moving. No, _he_ was moving. Dean’s feet was dragging on the floor after him while his arms were wrapped around two sets of strong shoulders. He tried blinking his eyes open and lifting his head, but he only saw the dark gray tiles on ether side of the light hallway floor. Dean felt the cold smooth surface moving under his toes and soon he realized that not only his feet were bare.

“I’m…”

“Hang on, Dean.”

“Sam? My pants…”

“You have underwear on. Take it easy. We just need to get you to bed.”

Dean hadn’t forgotten, but it had been hazy and it had taken a bit of time catching up. Now, everything was clear. Where they were coming from and what had happened in that room. It was also very clear that the one who had done it was extremely close to him right now.

“Stop!”

“Dean, c’mon.”

With every bit of control he could find, he put his feet to the ground and Cas and Sam had to wait for him. He didn’t look up as he put all his weight on Sam and pulled his arm from Cas.

“Dean?” Cas sounded sad, but that didn’t do anything to change Dean’s decision.

He wrapped his arm around Sam’s chest and grabbed his own hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, Dean.”

Sam held on tighter around Dean’s back and lifted him a bit up before they started walking.

* * *

When Dean woke up, he was in his bed and to his relief, he was alone. The door to the hallway was half open and he could hear Sam’s voice right outside. He must be talking to Cas, but there was no answer and eventually it went quiet and the shape of his little brother appeared in the door.

“Good. I was getting worried, you’ve been out for seven hours.”

Dean pushed himself up, but held up a hand to stop Sam for coming closer as he looked like he was going to help.

“I guess I needed to recover from the treatment.”

Dean locked his jaw and looked at his brother but lowered his eyes quickly as he couldn’t stand making eye-contact with him. Sam’s feet did that small-stepping-thing he always did when he didn’t know what to say or do. This might be the first time where not even a little part of Dean wanted to resolve his brother’s unease.

“Do you need anything?”

Dean turned his head away and talked slow and steady.

“I need you to get the hell out.”

* * *

Sam hadn’t said anything before closing the door, and Dean might had thrown the lamp at him if he did. For a second, he wondered if he could have gotten angry enough that he would have shot at Sam. Dean had locked the door the second he was alone and had used the next half an hour pacing the floor, before his head started flaring up again and he had to lie down. Sam must have taken the gun from under the pillow, for Dean’s hands slid under it unhindered as he pressed his face in to the fabric.

Dean’s whole life was a collection of messed up. He’d been through enough crap that he was pretty good at knowing what was real or not, and this wasn’t a nightmare. At least not the kind made up in his twisted mind. But how could this be real?

Dean pressed harder into the pillow, making it difficult to breathe. He wanted to sleep and wake up in a world where this had never happened. He wanted to erase the memory of Cas touching him, being inside him. He squeezed his eyes closed to force the pictures away. He hadn’t seen Cas’s face, but he knew the angel well enough that the voice he’d used had scorched his determined but sad look into Dean’s mind.

Cas could be sad and sorry, Sam too, but it didn’t make a difference; they had no right and even if it was the only way, how would he ever be able to see either of them in the eye again?

Dean’s phone buzzed as a text came in. It was from Sam and Dean almost crushed the phone in his hand. He didn’t want to read it. He didn’t want apologies or to hear how sorry they thought they were. For a second, he contemplated throwing the phone out in the hallway so they would know that he hadn’t read it. Some part of his brain must have disagreed, since his finger had already pressed the button to open the text.

_It has been six hours. We are in the library if you need to get out and don’t want to see us. And can you please let us know if the poison is gone._

Dean pushed himself up to sit and felt every muscle in his body fighting to even move. He wasn’t in pain, nothing really hurt, but his body was heavy and so extremely tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten, but he wasn’t hungry. For the first time, he looked down at himself. His bare legs were shivering slightly and his t-shirt was damp with sweat. Mechanically, he got up and put on sweatpants and gathered everything else he needed to get dressed after a shower.

He left his phone on the bed. He wasn’t ready to engage in conversation, if he’d ever be. They would probably hear the shower turn on and know he was alive, that must be good enough.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Dean. He’d been trying to sleep, but it was useless. Every time he’d closed his eyes, he’d seen Cas’s pitying eyes looking at him.

“Dean?”

The sound was low and muffled by the locked door, but Dean heard the worry deep in his brother’s voice.

“Dean. It’s morning. You haven’t eaten in 40 hours.”

Dean’s head hurt when he sat up, but he wasn’t hungry. Weirdly enough, his body wasn’t even acting up anymore. He hadn’t even thought about that for a while.

“Please open the door.”

He didn’t want to see Sam’s concerned face, and listen to him trying to figure out what to say. Dean just sat there and waited for Sam to continue and wondered how long he would have to listen to his pleas.

“Dean?”

Dean didn’t know if screaming at Sam to get the hell away would end in no words and tears, so he didn’t.

“Okay. I’ll leave the food and water here. Please eat something.”

A few seconds later he heard two sets of footsteps down the hall. Cas had been there too. Against his will, tears started rolling over his cheeks and down his chin. Only when the first landed on his arm did he lift it and wiped them away. More followed quickly and slowly he laid down on his side, letting them run unhindered.

For years Dean had hoped that he and Cas could be more than they were, but in their lives, there was always something that made it a bad time. There had never been a time worse than now. How could he ever let Cas see him naked again, when the first time it happened had been something Cas had to do _to_ Dean, and not _with_ him?

He didn’t know how long it took for his tears to dry out, but when he was up his head was pounding. Careful not to fall over, he walked to the door and unlocked it. He took a few seconds to listen if there was anyone outside and when he was almost convinced that no one could be that silent, he opened it. Slowly not to provoke more pain, he bend down, reached over the eggs, bacon and toast and took the two water bottles into the room.

The fear that whatever this was, wasn’t over, slowly diminished as the water took away his headache. His head got clearer and with it more questions appeared. He didn’t really remember the hunt. And what he remembered from the time it went wrong to Sam had tied him to that table, was a big mess of small hazy moments.

He was already regretting it when he picked up the phone, but he needed to have some kind of explanation, no matter how ridiculously irrelevant it would be.

Sam was at the door within seconds.

“Dean?”

“It’s open.”

Dean was standing with his back turned. He has no intention of looking at anyone who would come through that door.

“How… how do you feel?”

“I’m alive. So I guess I’m good!” There was no way he could keep this civil, not that he wanted to try anyway.

“Ehm… I…” Dean could practically hear Sam’s feet stepping on themselves. “You wanted to talk?”

“No! I don’t!” Every bone in his body wanted to push Sam out and slam the door. “I want _you_ to talk! Give me whatever half ass explanation you’ve got.”

“What do you remember?”

Dean sat down on the edge of the mattress, put his elbows on his knees and stared firmly at the wall in front of him.

“Just talk.”

“Okay. Do you remember the redhead?”

Dean did remember a redheaded woman. She was out of this world beautiful and Dean had a strong feeling that he’d gotten more than a kiss from her.

“So let me guess; not human?”

“Yeah. Not human.”

“Is she dead? Are there more of them?”

“She’s dead. It’s over.”

Before he knew it, Dean was on his feet, vibrating with rage and only inches from Sam’s face.

“Over?! I’m not sure you were here last night! This is nowhere near over!” He grabbed Sam’s shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. “The infirmary! Cas! What the hell was that?!”

Sam didn’t move. Was he actually going to just stand there and take whatever beating Dean would lie on him?

“Talk!”

Sam looked down. “She poisoned you. The lore… The only antidote is a hormone, oxy…”

“Sam.” Dean waited for his obviously frightened little brother to look up. “English.”

Sam nodded and spoke a little louder and faster. “The only way you could produce enough of that hormone, fast enough, was by having sex.”

Dean’s fist collided with Sam’s face and sent him tumbling to the floor. “That wasn’t sex!”

“Dean…” Cas was in the doorway.

For a second Dean was shocked even seeing him there, but to have confirmation that he was looking at him in pity was only adding to Dean’s rage. He charged at the angel and landed a strong right hook on his chin. The blow pushed Cas back but without pause, he stepped back into the line of fire. Dean hit him again but before he landed the third hit, Sam grabbed his arm.

“Let go!” Dean turned around and almost hit Sam’s bloody nose again, but Cas’s arms locked him in place. “Leave me the hell alone!”

Sam stepped back. “Okay! Okay, Dean. We’ll leave you alone.”

Cas let go and Dean almost fell to the floor. When he turned around, the two others were already by the door.

“Take all the time you need.” Sam put his hand on Cas’s shoulder and turned towards the hallway.

“I don’t need time!” Dean straightened his back and looked from one guy to the other. “This can’t be fixed! I hate you! Both of you. You can’t fix that!”

Dean didn’t feel sorry for either of them when they left the room, but the tear rolling down Cas’s cheek hit him in the stomach and folded him in half. He was alone, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed and the only thing he saw, while the pain in his broken hand intensified, was that tear.

“ _I’m making it worse._ ”

He could hear Cas right outside the door.

“ _I should go somewhere else._ ”

“ _You’re staying. We both are. He needs to decide when and how, but we’ll be here the second he wants to see us_.”

Sam was always so damn sensible when it came to everyone else’s problems. Most of the time, Dean wished that he would stop thinking so much and just listen, but right now something in Dean was relieved that Sam had persuaded Cas to stay.

It didn’t make sense. He didn’t want to see the angel ever again. Dean had just broken his hand trying to hurt him, but still the thought of Cas leaving was petrifying. Dean leaned his forehead on his knees. Why did he insist on holding on to that ridiculous hope? It was futile even before all of this.

* * *

Dean didn’t answer when Sam knocked on the door and told him that dinner was outside, and Sam didn’t say anything further.

He spent the night pacing the floor of his room to the point where he got dizzy and had to lean against the dresser. The only thing tearing his mind from the events of the last days was whenever his broken hand accidently touched something. At around four am, he’d been out of the room to go to the bathroom. He’d heard muffled voices form the kitchen, but they hadn’t noticed him. On his way back inside he looked at the food next to the door, but had no interest in it. He took the water and the beer and locked the door behind him.

When Sam announced breakfast, Dean still hadn’t slept. A few minutes later he heard footsteps outside the door. Dean tensed up, ready for a fight. It suddenly became very clear that Cas couldn’t be stopped with a locked door. When the steps stopped, the silence lasted long enough that Dean thought that he might had imagined it. Then a piece of paper folded in half, was slid under the door and the steps disappeared down the hallway.

Why Dean’s hands were shaking as he picked the paper up, he didn’t know. He sat on the foot end of the bed and prepared himself to read all of it, no matter how angry he would get.

 

_Dean_

_I know I cannot make this right. I have hurt you and that should not be forgiven. You and Sam have sacrificed yourself for each other, over and over again. I have told you countless of times that it leads to nothing. I did worse. I sacrificed, not only our relationship, but you and Sam’s as well._

_You told me I was your brother, and I destroyed that. I have always hoped that we could be more than friends, that I could be more to you than the brother I used to be, but now, after that hope is ruined, I will leave._

_I know I have no place asking anything of you, but I hope that you can mend things with your brother. I will have to live without you. Do not make Sam do the same._

 

Dean read the letter again. Cas had hoped for more? More than brothers. A drop hit the paper and pulled Dean out of the paralyzing bubble he was in.

He wiped his eyes and read it once more. Cas was leaving.

Rage boiled through Dean’s veins and before he knew it, he’d prayed for Cas and a second later Cas was in the corner of the room. They caught eyecontact and held it. Dean with the letter in his broken hand and Cas with a bruise on his chin, he hadn’t cared to heal. Both with glassy eyes.

“What is this?” Dean held up the letter.

“It’s not an explanation, Dean. But I couldn’t leave and didn’t tell you that I did.”

“Leave?!” Dean rushed towards the startled man. “Don’t you dare leave me with this!”

He slammed the letter on Cas’s chest. “I’ve died for Sam and Sam has died for me. _You_ told us that it’s selfish. _This_ is selfish. You can’t leave me behind like this!”

Cas swallowed and let Dean calm his breathing enough that he could hear him.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me again.”

“I don’t…” Dean’s chin quivered and he gave up on trying to hide the tears on his voice. “I didn’t…”

Cas took the letter and slowly moved Dean’s hurt hand away from his chest. Dean didn’t even know what was happening but suddenly he had wrapped both arms around the angel and was tugging his head into his shoulder.

“You can’t leave me broken.”

“Okay, Dean.”

Cas took hold around Dean’s waist and walked to the bed and sat him down. He hunched down in front of Dean and took the broken hand in both of his. The angel looked to Dean for permission and when he got it, Dean’s arm filled with the familiar warm buzzing that had healed him countless times.

Cas seemed insecure as he looked up at Dean. There was no pity in his eyes, no sadness, just doubt. Dean smiled at the angel.

“More than brothers?”

Cas looked down and pulled his hands away, but Dean leaned forward and carefully cupped Cas’s bruised chin and nodded.

“More than brothers.”

The tears broke from Cas’s eyes. The angel covered Dean’s hand with his and let the hunter feel the light rush through it as the bruise vanished.

For a while they just sat there, looking at each other. Cas looked like he was thinking everything through forwards and backwards, but that was how he looked most of the time. Dean found it kinda soothing that that hadn’t changed.

For the first time in forever, Dean didn’t think. It was just calm, no pressure to eat or talk and no one fighting for attention he didn’t want to give. For now there wasn’t anything else to say. It wouldn’t be easy, but he and Cas could figure this out. And now that it was out there, none of them had to hurry with it.

“Cas.”

Pulled back to the real world, Cas looked a little startled. Dean lifted one of his hands and squeezed it in both of his.

“Maybe I should talk to Sam.”

Cas’s shoulders dropped with a deep exhale. He nodded and got up. “Should I wait here?”

“Yeah. We have things to sort out.”

A big part of Dean was still angry with Sam. He’d pressed Cas to do this, he was the one who had tied him down. However, the strongest memory from those moments was the fear in Sam’s voice. Fear that he would lose Dean, and not to death.

Dean kissed Cas’s hand and walked to the door, before he turned around.

“Did you fix his nose?”

A small chuckle accompanied the smile on Cas’s face. “He wouldn’t let me.”

Dean shook his head and left the room. He wondered if he should have Cas heal his brother before or after he told him what was really going on. During the night, Dean had come to appreciate the way the pain in his hand had distracted him from thoughts he didn’t want. Maybe Sam needed his broken nose a bit longer.


End file.
